He Submits, I Get Off!
by Anna Syn
Summary: My submission for MoxyMikki's 'Sesshoumaru Submits' challenge on Dokuga. Sesshoumaru learns what it means to submit to his mate, Kagome gets even. Pure lemony/smutty goodness. No one under 16!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Inuyasha & Co. that rite belongs solely to it's wonderful creator, Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing that I have rite to is the idea behind this story. **

**Author Note- As stated this is a lemony/smutty filled story so if you don't like that or if you are underaged please do not read this and hit the back button right now! Like I said in the summary this is my submission for MoxyMikki's challenge on Dokuga, the prompt 'Sesshoumaru Submits'. I got the idea for this song while listening to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Well now that you have listened to meh ramble I now give you the story.**

**...**

Word Count: 2,397  
...

Sesshoumaru couldn't remember where he was actually he couldn't even remember how he had even gotten there. Blinking back the haze clouding his vision he tried to move, but he found out that he couldn't. Finally his vision cleared and he was able to asses that he was chained to a futon, a plain looking one from what he could tell…'_definitely not in my castle'_ he thought to himself. Pulling against his restraints he felt cold metal biting into his flesh, looking over he saw if he remembered correctly _handcuffs_ attached to his wrists and more than likely his ankles as well. He tried to move his heard to look around further, but he couldn't…the pounding in his head was almost making him cross-eyed.  
Trying to summon his youkai, he felt the pounding getting worse. With a heavy sigh he gave up, shifting to get comfortable on this very uncomfortable futon. He would kill whoever had done this to him.

He heard footsteps suddenly, the echoes bouncing off the walls of the room. Biting back a growl he waited to see his captor, wanting to put a face to the person he was killing over and over again in his mind. The footsteps were growing closer now, a shiver raced down his spine…no he wasn't afraid, he was awaiting to see who would be foolish enough to do this to the **Western Lord**. The door opened with a squeak, the silk of a kimono reflecting from the light of a torch the figure held. It was a female; Sesshoumaru could tell by how small and dainty the person's hand was. How in the hell did a little slip of a female…_human female_ his beast supplied as catching the persons scent. Not being able to make out a scent other than human, Sesshoumaru let out a growl daring the person to come closer to him. Taking a step closer so he could see her face, his growl died on his lips as he saw the face of his mate staring back at him.

"Kagome?" He questioned watching as a smile spread across her face, her eyes closed in a blink before opening again. She was now staring at him from now half-lidded eyes.

"Ah my youkai I see that you are finally awake!" She chimed, moving closer to the bed. He could see her clearly now, she was wearing a thin see through kimono and nothing else.

"What the hell have you done to me woman! Where the hell am I?" Sesshoumaru roared out, throwing Kagome into a fit of giggles as she answered him.

"My Sesshoumaru, the first question should have an obvious answer…you have been restrained to a futon and your youkai has been subdued," She replied with a devilish grin, "And the second is unimportant." She smiled as she blew out the torch, throwing the room into a deep blackness.

Feeling the hum of her miko energy caress my skin I watched as the room took on an eerily pinkish glow that seemed to be coming from every corner. The mattress shifted as I felt her sit on the bed, "I don't wish to play whatever game your little human mind as come up with. Stop this ridiculous and release your mate now!" I said in a deep voice as my senses adjusted to the change of light, I tried to keep the demeaning tone in my voice to let her know that I was extremely displeased with her.

Her expression darkened at his tone. "Sesshoumaru, you are unfair. You can tie me up, you treat me as your personal play thing, your special _dog _toy and I can't do anything to you! This lovely friend is your way to submission…**to me!**" She screamed at him as she let him see what was held in her other hand. It was a collar…a thick piece of leather with dark red studs embedded along the middle of it. Her mood changed when she was again thrown into a fit of giggles, "You can stop glaring at me mate, because as of now you are as weak as a puppy!"

He glared at her words, hissing out between his clenched teeth.

"Sesshoumaru," She purred out as she started crawling up the bed, onto his legs, "Did you think that you hold me down and have you way with me…no matter how you wanted me! To leave me bleeding while you left to bathe!" She was on top of him by this point, a knee between his legs and her hands on his chest. "Now it's my turn…you will submit to me!" She grinned wickedly as she brought her hands up his chest, twisting his nipples painfully.

The air between them was thick with tension; he finally broke the silence replying back with a growl. "You will regret this little miko." He snarled out making Kagome laugh at him more, he continued to growl loudly at her earning him a miko charged slap to his face.

"No…no my dear _alpha male _you shall not take that attitude with me!" Kagome almost screamed into his face as she fisted her hand into his silver locks. "I have waited for this…when I am not the bitch in heat while you have your way with me! It ends tonight you will learn how I feel! You will learn how it feels to have someone take what they want from you for their own pleasure and not give any in return!" She spat out, a feral grin spreading across her face as she leaned close to his ear, "It's your time to submit mate!" She hissed out before moving off of him, going back to sit near his feet.

Sesshoumaru stared at her in almost disbelief, was the bitch crazy? He glared at her but honestly he couldn't think of anything to say to her, her words stunning him into a rare silence.

"Well then!" Kagome screamed suddenly as she clapped her hands together, "Time to start!" Calling her powers forth she lunged at him from the end of the bed. Her hands holding the glowing collar between them, she fastened the collar around his neck. Moving back she seated herself onto his waist, rocking her hips slightly as she tried to get comfortable. Actually earning a small hissed moan from her mate, she leaned forward kissing along his jaw line. She moved her kisses slowly to his mouth pressing her lips harder against his, biting his lip as he tried to fight her off. Smirking against his lips, Kagome pulled herself away from his face and removed herself from him…going back to standing near the side of the bed, forcing him to look up at her.

"….What… Kagome…" Sesshoumaru stammered out, confused. Her miko energies were throwing off his youkai senses.

"Sesshoumaru the point of this is to teach you submission. Remember how you told me that it was the female who always submitted to the male in a youkai relationship? Well this is to teach you that the male can also submit to the female and still enjoy it." Kagome smirked as she watched him glare at her words, a growl forming deep within his chest, she continued. "Do you wish to here the rules of my little teaching session?" She asked as she slowly ran her finger tips up his chest.

"Teaching session? Release me you insolent bitch! I am your **ALPHA!**" Sesshoumaru strained against his bonds, earning him another miko filled slap to the chest from the bitch above him. He was growing tired of her and her little game…he was the male, the alpha male! It was her place as his bitch to be beneath him…not the other way around! His 'mind' ranting ended abruptly as he felt her hands slip into his hamaka, unintentionally he thrusted upwards towards her soft touch.

"Watch yourself, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said almost sing songish as she wrapped her hand around his hardening cock, grinning as she gave it a sharp tug. Moving herself down to kiss him again she started to move her hand as well. Again Sesshoumaru tried to dominate her by trying to force his tongue into her mouth and again she stopped moving her hand. Lifting her self off of him she went to stand at the bedside, flashing him a deadly smirk she walked back over to the chair she had positioned at the foot of the bed. Leaving Sesshoumaru to growl at her, his eyes bleeding red with his anger.

"Sesshoumaru, do you even listen to me when I said that this was the time to teach you to submit to me and not the other way around?" She sang out as she glared at him, running her fingers over the soles of his feet slightly, tickling him. Waiting another fifth teen minutes Kagome finally stood from her chair, and made her way over to him once again. "Are you ready to submit to me my mate?" She asked him as she placed herself on top of him, straddling his hard cock.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her blankly, his beast was rattling its cage demanding its master just to give into his female and let them have their release already.

"Well?" She asked again, slightly moving her hips against his bulge.

He grunted and turned his head to stare off in the other direction; he was uncomfortable with having his mate above him in such a dominant position, not to mention she was giving him a look of death. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a _yes _and shifted his hips uncomfortably.

Kagome smiled to herself when she heard his muttered yes, he was finally learning that the male wasn't the only one that could be in charge. She started grinding her hips roughly against him, her hands going to either side of his head as she bent down, attaching her lips to his neck…sucking and nibbling at his soft skin. She smirked against his neck as she heard him moaning under his breath, running a hand up his chest…she let her finger tips brush against his nipples before grabing one twisting it painfully, playing with it. She smiled to herself when she heard his groan so she lowered her head down to his other nipple and rolled it around with her tongue.

Sesshoumaru's hands pulled against the restraints as he panted and moaned; wanting to touch her, direct her where he wanted her hands the most. She removed her mouth from his chest and reached over to the side of the bed, pulling out two objects he couldn't make out. Placing them behind her at the end of the bed she maneuvered herself to rest in between his legs, pulling his hamaka and wrappings down and off of his legs. Freeing his straining cock, she grabbed one of the objects from behind her back. He jumped at the sudden feel of her hands rubbing something cold along his length, he hissed as the coldness changed to a burning sensation. Her mouth was on him suddenly, licking his length up and down with her tongue…wrapping her mouth around his cock she started fondling his sac.

By this point almost all sanity had left him as he started to growl out loudly, tugging hard against his restraints like a pathetic beast. Kagome removed his cock from her mouth with a _plop_, she looked up at him flashing a wicked smile. Kagome moved from her position between his legs, crawling almost flat against his body she stopped on his chest. "Can you feel how wet I am for you mate?" She asked while moving her hand into her underwear, fingering herself. Sesshoumaru growled at her, watching pleasure dance in her eyes. She slipped her hand out and moved on him again, positioning herself above his head. Lowering herself down on his face, his tongue darted out and started licking at her. Kagome shudder as she felt him nipping and biting at her, her moaning getting louder as she came all over his face which made him moan out as well.

Smiling to slid herself back down his body, licking a little at his face as she did so. She raised herself up on her elbows allowing herself to straddle his waist again. Smirking at him she picked up her hips up and slammed herself down, impaling herself on his hard cock.

Sesshoumaru half growled, half moaned out again, the feeling of her wrapped around his cock and her miko energy was driving him and his beast mad with pleasure. Who knew that allowing his mate to be the dominate one would be this pleasurable. He watched through half lidded eyes as she steadied herself before starting to move up and down, grinding let to right as she did so. He clenched his teeth as he felt himself coming, arching his back and bucking his hips in time with each of her thrusts.

"I submit!" His roar almost deafening her as he filled her up with his seed, Kagome came a second time as she said heard his words, his name rolling off her tongue in a scream. Collapsing on top of him they were both trying to catch their breath.

"Kagome…untie me please?" Sesshoumaru breathed out, completely exhausted. Smiling to herself Kagome reached down to her boot pulling out a small silver key, reaching over him to unlock his handcuffs she graced him with a brief but gentle kiss on his forehead. Rubbing his wrist as the handcuffs fell to the floor with a clutter, he checked for bruises after finding none he reached over to his mate and pulled her against his chest tightly. Burying his face into his hair she was faintly make out the words _if you ever want me to submit to you again I will in a heartbeat._

_..._

_Well that's the end of the story I hope that you have enjoyed it! This is my first ever real lemon fic so please be honest, I want tips on how I can become a better 'lemon' writer lol._

_Ja ne_

_Miss Anna S_


End file.
